OS Le voleur et la Fliquette Concours DLA
by tilunarou
Summary: Malibu. Un homme s'échappe d'un magasin. Une femme flic le voit et décide de le poursuivre. Qu'en adviendra-t-il? Participation au concours de DLA. Thème : couples inhabituels.


_**The Holyshit Contest.**_

_**Rosalie et Jacob dans : LE VOLEUR ET LA FLIQUETTE**_

_**Notes****: Le thème du concours était "couple inhabituel"... ;)**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : Tous les personnages appartiennt à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créee par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http : / damn -addict -lemon . forumgratuit . fr (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes!**_

_**OoooooOOoooooO**_

Rose était en pleine séance shopping dans les boutiques de la plage de Malibu. Il lui fallait absolument un nouveau bikini. Rose, de préférence. Elle avait arpenté toutes les boutiques, sans pour autant trouver son bonheur. Les modèles proposés étaient soit trop classiques, soit pas du tout à son goût. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait son bonheur dans la boutique d'en face. La nouvelle collection était arrivée, et elle ne devait pas désespérer. Cette ville devait bien avoir quelque part LE bikini fait pour elle. Elle soupira. Si seulement Alice avait été là, cette séance shopping n'aurait pas été aussi pénible... Malheureusement, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa belle-soeur...

**Flashback**** – POV ROSALIE.**

Il y a cinq ans, je pensais avoir trouvé l'homme de ma vie, celui qui m'épouserait et me ferait des enfants. Emmett McCarthy, quaterback dans l'équipe du lycée faisait rêver toutes les filles, mais c'est avec moi qu'il était allé au bal de promo, et c' était moi qu'il avait embrassée devant des centaines de personnes lorsqu'on avait été désignés "couple de la soirée". Depuis ce jour, nous avions vécu quatre ans de bonheur sans tâches... du moins c'est ce que je croyais. J'étais certaine qu' Emmett allait bientôt faire sa demande et que je deviendrai Madame McCarthy.

Seulement, un soir, alors que je rentrais plus tôt que prévu du travail, j'avais surpris mon homme en train de prendre ma meilleure amie Bella Swan, en levrette, sur le lit conjugual. Et on pouvait dire que ces deux-là y mettaient du coeur à l'ouvrage ! Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué ma présence tellement ils étaient occupés à forniquer comme des lapins! Je suis donc partie en claquant la porte de notre chambre derrière moi et me suis réfugiée chez mon frère Jasper, qui partage la vie d'Alice, mon autre meilleure amie. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant plusieurs semaines, avant de prendre la décision de m'exiler à Malibu. Les chaudes plages de sable fin et les surfeurs qui les cotoyaient m'avaient largement fait peser le pour et le contre quand à ma destination finale. J'étais sûr de me plaire à malibu, au milieu des stars, des cocotiers et des surfeurs !

Je suis devenue flic, après avoir, sur un coup de tête, décidé de passer le concours. J' avais réussi haut la main, et avais donc eu le privilège de choisir mon affectation. Pourquoi donc partir d'un endroit où je me sentais enfin heureuse? De plus, la criminalité à Malibu était moindre, et faire des tours de garde sur la plage n'était pas ce qu'on appellait le bagne !

**Fin du flashback.**

Aujourd'hui, Rose était là, à choisir un bikini afin de pouvoir se dorer la pilule sur la plage tout le week-end, avec sa nouvelle copine, Tanya Denali. Elles appartenaient toutes les deux à la même brigade, et s'entendaient tellement bien qu'elles avaient décidé de partager un loft. La collocation avec Tanya était quelque chose de super, à l'exception près qu'elle ramenait un mec différent chaque semaine à la maison, et que ça en devenait lassant.

Elle paya ses nouvelles lunettes de soleil et sortit du magasin. Elle s'apprêtait à traverser la rue pour rejoindre la boutique d'en face quand elle vit un type en sortir et partir en courant, après avoir bousculé une vieille dame. Puis, le vendeur se pointa sur son seuil et cria : "Au voleur! Au voleur!"

-"Holy shit!" dit-elle tout bas. Ni une, ni deux, elle se mit à la poursuite du voleur, qui avait déjà pris une bonne longueur d' avance sur elle.

_"Allez Rosie, un petit footing pour bien terminer ta journée, que demander de mieux?" _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle accélérait sa foulée ! _"Mais ce mec tape carrément un sprint là! C'est même plus un footing!" _s'agaça-t-elle en courant encore plus vite. _"Il n'aura pas ma peau, je le rattraperai. Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Rosalie Lilian Hale!"_

Elle accéléra encore davantage. Elle commençait déjà à le rattraper. Elle le vit se retourner et accélérer à son tour. _"Bon sang, ce type est vraiment pire que ce que j'imaginais!". _Rosalie songea soudain qu'elle n'avait ni sa plaque, ni son arme. Elle avait tout laissé dans la boîte à gant de sa voiture, et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était tout de même risqué. Cet homme pouvait être dangereux. Elle pouvait y laisser sa peau...

_"T'es flic bon sang, utilise ta matière grise!" lui cria une petite voix au fond de sa tête._

Elle décida de continuer à courir et de garder le rythme, sans pour autant se faire distancer. Son devoir était de le rattraper, et elle le rattraperait.

Une folle course poursuite s'était donc engagée entre le voleur et la fliquette. Rosalie tenait bon, ce qui motivait d'autant plus le jeune-homme à continuer. Jacob Black était grand et musclé. C'était donc un solide gaillard au corps tonifié et entraîné. Il courait vite. Cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir cette jeune pimbêche lui courir derrière. Il riait intérieurement de la voir alonger les foulées pour tenter de le rattraper. Il faisait exprès d'accélérer pour la voir aller plus vite. Et la garce ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner.

_"Elle est sur-humaine ou quoi?" _pensa-t-il agacé. _"Elle ne me lâchera jamais la grappe!"_

Il voulait voir de quoi elle était capable. Allait-elle le suivre comme ça pendant longtemps? Espérait-elle le rattraper pour lui faire rendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas volé? Sous prétexte que sa couleur de peau était légèrement foncée, le vigile l'avait pris en grippe dès qu'il était entré dans la boutique et il avait dû en sortir assez vite avant que ça ne dégénère... Trop tard...

Et maintenant, la pétasse lui collait au train... Il fallait faire cesser cette chasse à l'homme avant qu'elle ne s'épuise. Il s'en voudrait de lui causer un infarctus...

Il décida de quitter la promenade de Malibu pour se rendre sur une petite plage qu'il connaissait bien. Ainsi, il pourrait peut -être essayer de lui parler et de la convaincre de le laisser tranquille. Jake bifurqua et courra jusqu'à la petite crique isolée qui se trouvait non loin de là. Presque personne ne s'y rendait car se baigner ici était trop dangereux. Les vagues se fracassaient avec violence contre les rochers, et il était interdit de nager ou de faire du surf dans cet endroit.

Rosalie se demandait ce qu'il était en train de comploter. Il l'amenait dans un cul-de-sac! Cet homme devait être complètement fou! Elle connaissait bien cette petite crique, pour y avoir fait plusieurs rondes. Elle était très prisée pour les rendez-vous amoureux ou les beuveries en tous genres. Cependant, elle était très dangereuse.

_"Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête, petit con?" _se demanda-t-elle. Elle commençait à être un peu effrayée. Mais elle ne le montra pas... Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide, et qu'elle affronte ce mec quoiqu'il advienne. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des films et qu'il n'était pas du tout dangereux après tout... Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir et devait rester sur ses gardes.

Elle le vit s'arrêter, non loin de la paroi rocheuse qui bordait cette partie de la plage. Il se retourna, et lui fit face. Elle le découvrit alors pour la première fois : la vingtaine, typé indien, très grand, très musclé. Très... beau ! Elle se surpris à le détailler rapidement, de haut en bas. _S_es cheveux étaient courts et bruns. Ses yeux étaient marron foncés et dégageaient une lueur abominablement sexy.

_"Putain, Rose, descend sur terre! C'est un suspect!" lui hurla la voix..._

Il lui souriait, impunément. De manière très décontractée. Son pantalon lui tombait sur les hanche, ce qui était très sexy, et à ce moment précis, elle aurait bien voulu qu'il soulève un peu sa chemise pour pouvoir voir en dessous... Quand elle releva les yeux pour lui faire face de nouveau, elle remarqua qu'il souriait toujours.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce type se foutait royalement de sa gueule !

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Blondie?" demanda-t-il.

-"Je suis de la police de Malibu. Je veux juste que vous me rendiez ce que vous avez volé au magasin. Ensuite, je vous laisserai partir." dit-elle en gardant son sang froid.

-"Je n'ai rien volé!"

-"Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, Monsieur. Déposez la marchandise par terre, s'il-vous-plaît."

-" Je-n'ai-rien-volé!" répondit-il en articulant chaque syllabe. "J'accepte d'être fouillé pour vous le prouver!" ajouta-il en souriant. Sa peau bronzée faisait ressortir ses dents blanches. Ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment sexy...

Elle resta interloquée. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse décontenancer par ce petit merdeux... Elle allait donc devoir accepter de le fouiller. Après tout, elle était flic, elle ne faisait que son devoir. Et puis, pensa-t-elle, ça pourrait être agréable de le fouiller... Il était plutôt beau mec, et il avait l'air vraiment bien foutu. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son cerveau.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'approcha de lui, lui demandant d'écarter les bras. Ce qu'il fit, toujours en souriant comme un benêt.

-"Vous savez que, légalement, les fouilles au corps sur un homme ne sont effectuées que par un autre homme?" demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas à ses sarcasmes. Elle s'approcha de lui. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et les fit descendre le long de ses bras, en tatonnant. Il était vêtu d'une chemise de lin, légèrement entrouverte, et, par conséquent, elle pouvait sentir ses biceps à travers le tissu léger.

Elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine, les fit glisser jusque sous ses aisselles et les descendit jusqu'au nombril, puis fit de même avec le dos, en s'arrêtant juste au bas de ses reins. Sa respiration était hachurée, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de l'homme sur elle, chaud et doux. Elle encercla le corps du suspect afin de pouvoir descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Sa paume sentit quelque chose de rigide. Un portefeuille. Elle plongea sa main dans la poche arrière, le retira vivement et le posa par terre. Elle inspecta le reste de son pantalon, effleurant le renflement que formait son sexe, légèrement durci. Puis elle fouilla ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, mais ne trouva rien. Pas le moindre objet. Elle ramassa le portefeuille et l'ouvrit. Le suspect s'appellait Jacob Black et était originaire de Forks. Elle se recula à une distance raisonnable, afin de lui faire face.

-"Bien, bien, Jacob Black." dit-elle doucement. "Vous avez très bien pû jeter la marchandise sur le trajet, pendant que vous couriez, mais je n'ai aucune preuve contre vous. Vous êtes donc libre de vous en aller."

-"Et c'est tout?" demanda-t-il, ahuri.

-"Oui, c'est tout!" dit-elle en lui jetant son portefeuille, qu'il rattrapa habilement.

-"J'aurais pourtant bien aimé que tu approfondisses la fouille, Blondie!" ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_"MAIS C'EST QUOI SON PROBLEME A LUI?"_ pensa-t-elle. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Ce mec allait la rendre folle, c'était certain. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'énerver contre lui.

-"N'exagérez pas, Monsieur Black, ou je pourrais vous faire embarquer pour outrage à agent!"

-"Même pas cap!" dit-il joueur.

-"Ne croyez pas ça! Un seul coup de fil et deux voitures de renfort me rejoignent. Et vous écoperez d'une amende beaucoup plus lourde que pour un simple vol."

-"Je n'ai rien volé..."

-"Je le sais. Mais eux ne le savent pas..."

-"Vous êtes une garce..."

-"Et vous, un petit enfoiré!"

-"T'es folle de moi, avoue-le!"

-"Même pas en rêve, sale chien!"

-"J'aime les mots doux, Blondie!"

-"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !.."

-"Alors ne me traîte pas de chien!"

Ils s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, sans s'en rendre compte. L'espace d'un instant, tout devint flou autour d'eux. Une espèce d'aura les entoura, et ce fut Jake qui réagit le premier. Il attrapa Rosalie par le bras, l'attira contre lui et fondit sur ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, mais se refermèrent quelques instants plus tard, quand elle lui rendit son baiser. _"Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Mmmmmmmmmmmh!" _pensa-t-elle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais éprouvé ça. Un vrai feu d'artifice! Même avec Emmett, Rosalie n'avait jamais ressenti une telle passion dans un baiser. Les lèvres de Jacob étaient douces et voluptueuses, sa langue était chaude et habile. Elle virevoltait autour de celle de Rose, dansant comme dans un ballet enflammé. Elle répondait à ses avances en se frottant un peu plus contre lui, poussant ici et là quelques gémissements. A mesure qu'il l'entendait gémir contre sa bouche, son sexe se durcissait dans son pantalon, lequel allait bientôt être trop étroit pour le contenir. Comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son ami, Rose se mit à caresser l'entre-jambe de Jake. Ce fût à son tour de gémir, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle n'avait plus fait un tel effet à un homme depuis longtemps. Et c'était vraiment très agréable.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la plage. Bien à l'abri le long des rochers , ils s'allongèrent sur le sable fin encore tiède. Rosalie ôta la ceinture de Jake, défit les boutons de son jean, et délivra le membre tendu de son partenaire. Il put enfin se montrer dans toute sa grandeur. Rose l'attrapa d'une main et le porta à sa bouche, doucement.

-"Ohhh, Mon Dieu!" souffla Jacob.

-"Mmmmh..." gémit-elle.

Elle suça le gland, le faisant entrer et sortir de sa bouche à plusieurs reprises. Le membre se raidit encore davantage, alors elle y déposa quelques baisers doux et sensuels. Le coeur de Jacob rata un battement et sa respiration était erratique. Rose sourit une nouvelle fois. La situation l'amusait car c'est elle qui menait la barque, et elle aimait ça.

Sans préambule, elle engloutit la verge de son ami dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en caressant la partie inferieure de son anatomie. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes à mesure qu'elle faisait cette fellation. Des sensations dans son bas-ventre la guidaient et la faisaient accelérer. Jacob sentait que son orgasme était proche.

-"S'il-te-plaît, bébé, arrête ça ou je vais te jouir dans la bouche. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ça se passe ainsi."

Elle s'arrêta, un peu interdite. Il profita de sa stupeur pour l'attraper par la taille et la déposer sur le sable. A son tour, il défit son pantalon, et lui enleva. Il découvrit son corps magnifique. Elle était sculptée comme une déesse. Mais la partie la plus alléchante de son corps était cachée là, sous ce string rose de dentelle fine. Il pouvait deviner son sexe, divinement épilé, à travers le morceau de tissu. Il avait très envie de le découvrir et d'y plonger goulument, indéfiniment.

Cependant, il ne l'ôta pas. Il se contenta de l'écarter et de glisser ses doigts dessous. Il caressa son clitoris, gonflé par l'excitation. Elle gémit et arqua son corps sous les doigts experts de Jake. Il continua à lui procurer du plaisir, introduisant son index dans son intimité humide et chaude. Il dessina des cercles dans son antre, tout en continuant de jouer avec son clitoris à l'aide de son pouce. Il retira l' index et y plongea aussitôt deux autres doigts. Son intimité était très serrée, mais elle était très humide, ce qui facilitait ses va et vients. Il jouait toujours avec son petit bout de chair et elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Puis, sans qu'elle n'ait pû le contrôler, elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle, depuis son bas ventre. Ca la paralysait presque... Son clito était devenu dur, et très sensible. Elle cria le prénom de Jacob plusieurs fois alors que l'orgasme la surmontait. Elle se relâcha enfin, essouflée, mais conquise. Jake vint aussitôt l'embrasser et elle sentit son sexe dur se présenter devant son intimité encore brûlante. Elle le voulait en lui, elle le désirait ardemment.

-"Fais-moi l'amour Jacob Black! J'en ai vraiment très envie..."

-"Tout de suite, blondinette..."

Jake ne pouvait plus attendre. Il voulait la sentir autour de lui, et la faire jouir encore. Après l'avoir embrassée et laissée reprendre son souffle, il se positionna entre ses jambes, déroula rapidement un préservatif sur sa verge, et la pénétra aussitôt. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses longues jambes parfaites autour de son corps musclé.

-"Bon sang, Jake, c'est merveilleux... Continue, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas." supplia-t-elle.

-"Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, ma puce." annonça-t-il.

Il déposa une myriade de baisers le long de son cou, tout en allant et venant en elle avec une agilité et une habilité déconcertante. Elle était si étroite, que son pénis semblait être emprisonné. Cela l'excitait encore plus, et donnait aussi à Rose encore plus de plaisir. Leurs caresses étaient incandescentes et laissaient des traînées brûlantes sur leurs peaux. Rosalie planta ses ongles dans les épaules musclées de Jacob, et, en réponse, il s'enfonça en elle encore plus profondément. Elle lui cria de recommencer et il s'exécuta. Leurs corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, et des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler ici et là... Jacob sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de jouir, mais il voulait faire durer ce moment encore plus longtemps, alors il décida de ralentir la cadence, et de donner des coups rapides de temps en temps... Rosalie avait compris son manège, alors elle lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

-"Laisse moi me mettre sur toi, comme ça c'est moi qui dirige et qui décide!"

-"Putain, ce que tu es excitante, toi. Dommage que tu n'aies pas tes menottes avec toi, sinon, j'aurais bien voulu finir attaché..."

-" Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot..." sourit-elle.

D'un mouvement sec mais assuré, il roula sur le côté, et se mit sur le dos, tout en tenant fermement Rose par les hanches de telle sorte qu'elle se trouva assise sur lui. Leurs corps ne s'étaient pas séparés une seconde. Rose était admirative. Cet homme savait y faire avec les femmes, c'était certain!

Elle commença à onduler au dessus de lui, et il attrapa ses seins qu'il commença à caresser doucement. Il en pressa les mamelons, déjà durcis par le plaisir. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, se laissant emporter par la luxure alors que le soleil commençait sa descente à l'horizon.

A mesure que le soleil descendait, leurs gémissements s'emplifiaient. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Leurs hanches bougeaient dans un ryhtme effréné. Jacob avait pris en coupe les fesses de Rosalie et l'aidait à aller et venir plus rapidement encore. Ses parois intimes s'étaient encore resserrées et la verge de Jake était plus qu' opprimée.

Quand l'astre disparût définitivement et laissa place à la plus totale obscurité, Jake et Rosalie vinrent ensemble, lâchant un orgasme qui pouvait faire pâlir le plus terrible des tremblements de terre de Malibu. Elle cria son prénom, alors qu'émanait de lui un grognement sourd et profond. Elle se coucha sur lui, se laissant bercer par sa respiration erratique. Ils restèrent là longtemps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits.

Rosalie se retira alors de lui, laissant un vide immense entre eux. Elle lui retira le préservatif et le noua, avant de le poser à côté de leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sable. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa encore une fois et lui dit :

-"Je ne connais même pas ton prénom..."

-"Rosalie. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Rose.'

-"Ah oui? Je préférais Blondie quand même..."

Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

**Notes : J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Le thème du concours était de trouver une histoire avec des couples inhabituels... En temps que team Jacob, j'ai choisi mon chouchou avec Rosalie... **

**N'oubliez de laisser une petite review... Merci d'avance et BISOUS**

**TIL ^^**


End file.
